Nada es Imposible!
by Ami Swagi Cobra
Summary: Billy Joe Cobra, es el chico más popular de la escuela y es tratado como a un rey, pero inesperadamente comienza a sentir algo hacia cierto castaño que no es nada popular. A pesar de eso, intentará conseguir su amor...aunque el destino se interpondrá en su relación. ¿Lograrán estar juntos? Alive!Billy x Spencer/Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Uuuuh... hola? em bueno, aquí hay un sexy youngfame, con un cap mas corto que la chingada pero meh...**

**AmiSwagiCobra, o sea sho, quiere opiniones de parte de los lectores de fanfiction...**

**wat? ._. pos se lo dire al final -3-**

**Disclaimer: ****Dude, that's my ghost y sus personajes son propiedad de su respectivo dueño/a, en cambio, esta historia es mía.**

* * *

Era una simple mañana para el joven azabache de 16 años. Nada nuevo en particular hasta el momento.

Las mismas chicas de su club de fanáticas lo rodeaban como todos los días, incluso llegando a invadir su espacio personal, pero no era como si le molestara.

Después todo él era el mismísimo Billy Joe Cobra, quien no querría estar al lado de alguien tan popular como él? Si hasta los chicos se le acercaban para abrazarlo!

\- Bi-Billy!- gritó un chico del montón.

El nombrado simplemente volteó a ver de donde venía esa voz familiar. Ah, claro! Era Bobby, un chico rubio con apariencia de nerd y que según Billy era su "empleado".

\- Oh! Tara... quiero decir, Bobby!- dijo el azabache con sonrisa forzada. La verdad es que ese tipo le molestaba, aunque a veces le podía ser muy útil.

\- Hay...Hay un chico que está coqueteando con... con Mallory!- dijo Bobby abriéndose paso entre la multitud de chicas.

\- Jajajaja... Qué?_-_ primero pensó que era una broma, pero al ver la cara del otro, se dió cuenta que no. -Donde esta el imbécil?- dijo el moreno furioso mientras se zafaba de sus fanáticas.

El aludido simplemente apuntó temblando hacia unos casilleros cercanos. El azabache salió a paso rápido a donde le indicaba el rubio.

Pudo ver que había un chico en frente de la pelirroja, no vió su cara porque estaba de espaldas, pero era un chico de cabello castaño, poco más bajo que él.

Se acercó a él y tocó su espalda. Cuando el castaño se volteó, no lo pensó dos veces antes de estamparle un puñetazo en el rostro. Este cayó al suelo y todo el séquito del azabache rodeó la escena.

Billy se abalanzó sobre castaño para tomarlo por el cuello de la playera mientras levantaba su puño en forma de amenaza.

**\- ¡QUIERES MÁS IDIO... ta...-** iba a golpearlo nuevamente, pero paró en seco al ver el rostro del castaño.

Sus ojos eran de un profundo tono chocolate, ojos que lo miraban fijamente haciendo que algo en el interior del azabache se estremeciera. Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y su respiración era cada vez más agitada.

**_¿Qué demonios le pasaba?_**

* * *

**Traigo esta chingadera desde wattpad**

**Why? :V pos porque zi, ademas mi querer opiniones ya que en wattpad esta historia a sido bien aceptada y me pregunte**

** _"¿PORQUE CARAJOS NO LA SUBO EN FANFICTION?" _al principio me dije que no pos porque ya estaba bien en mi sitio madre(?) pero luego dije que mejor me doy una oportunidad y bueno... ME COSTO UN MALDITO KILO SUBIR LA PINCHE HISTORIA, pero meh... eeem pos solo quiero amigos ;O; okno solo quiero amorsh del gueno para mi kokoro D:**

**pos se despide la acosadora mas grande que puede haber existido en este jodido mundo...**

** AmiSwagiCobra**


	2. Chapter 2

**A pos fanfiction es muy difícil de usar...**

** no entiendo una chingadera D: pero meh. **

**Veo que a algunos le agrado el fic y eso me hace feliz feliz como una jodida lombriz okno ;-;**

**Estoy muy agradecida por sus reviews frijolitos**

* * *

Estaba totalmente helado, no podía mover ni un solo músculo. La mirada del castaño le apuñalaba mentalmente incapacitando sus movimientos, hasta que unos gritos hicieron que volviera a la realidad.

Dio una mirada rápida a su alrededor. Estaban animándolo para que siguiera golpeando al castaño. Luego volvió a mirar al mencionado el cual todavía tenía en sus manos y no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

No quería golpearlo, algo le decía que no debía, que no podía...

Soltó al castaño dejándolo caer y bajo su puño, podía notar el hilillo de sangre que salía por un lado de la boca del chico y su mejilla estaba roja.

\- Yo...- no le salían las palabras. No sabía que decir, pero ante eso solo resivió una pequeña risilla del castaño.

\- No vas a seguir?- Billy se sorprendió antes las palabras del chico, el cual lo miraba con una sonrisa algo a dolorida aún en el suelo. **\- Vamos! golpeame... no era eso lo que querías?!-** dijo mientras se abría los brazos como si esperara que le llegara algo.

\- B-Billy...- se escuchó la voz de Bobby que se iba acercando lentamente hacia el azabache, pero este lo único que hizo fue... huir...

El gran Billy Joe Cobra había huido como un cobarde y no entendía el por qué.

Corrió lo más rápido posible sin saber a donde iba. Paró cuando llegó a las gradas y se sentó. Se puso una mano en la cara, cubriéndose los ojos y dejando a la vista un leve sonrojo. Ahora si que estaba jodido...

* * *

**Hago los cap jodidamente cortos porque...**

**porque los hago por mi celular, asi que perdonen por estos cosas tan cortas ;-;**

**ESTOY MUUUUUUUUUY FELIZ porque al parecer esta siendo bien resivido este fic :D **

**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS ❤**

**se despide su acosadora**

**AmiSwagiCobra**


	3. Chapter 3

**.-Spencer-.**

El castaño se encontraba aún tirado en el piso, analizando su alrededor. La mayoría de los espectadores lo fulminaban con miradas de odio, mientras que otros solo hacian gestos amenazadores como chocar su puño contra la palma de la mano.

Empezó a sudar frío al ver como la "muchedumbre" se le acercaba, hasta que sonó el timbre. El bendito timbre le había salvado de ser asesinado... por el momento.

Todos se alejaron para entrar a sus respectivos salones sin perder de vista al castaño. Cuando pensó que todos se habían ido, se levantó del suelo y de paso fue al baño a lavarse la cara.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido. Él simplemente se había puesto a hablar Mallory y de repente apareció ese chico que no tardó en darle un puñetazo en la cara.

Que demonios se creía ese idiota.

Abrió la llave del lavavo y dejó caer el agua en sus manos para después pasarlas por su cara. Se miró al espejo y se percató que detrás de él había un chico rubio y grandulón mirándolo de reojo.

\- Terminaste?- dijo el rubio acercándose al castaño con una sonrisa nada amigable.

\- Necesitas algo.- respondió en seco el castaño sin darle la cara.

El rubio simpletemente lo agarró de la playera levantándolo un poco.

\- No vuelvas a acercarte a Billy o me las pagarás inútil- dijo el rubio con una mirada sombría.

\- Suéltame Kleet- el mencionado lo soltó de forma pesada haciendo que el castaño casi cayera. Luego se encamino hacia la salida del baño

-Te lo advierto, Wright- fue lo último que dijo el rubio antes de salir.

Luego de lo sucedido, el castaño también salió del baño. Camino apresuradamente por los pasillos de la escuela para llegar lo antes posible a su clase. Aunque mientras lo hacia, en su cabeza se formulaba una sola pregunta. ¿Quién demonios es Billy?

Se quedó envuelto en sus pensamientos hasta que chocó con alguien accidentalmente.

\- L-lo siento-

\- Hey! Ten más cuidado cuando cami...- dijo con un sierto enojo la persona con la cual había chocado.

Ambos se miraron de frente. La persona con la cual había chocado no era nada más ni nada menos que el tal Billy Joe Cobra.

**\- Tú!- gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo.**

El castaño miraba a Billy con enojo, en cambio el azabache miraba al otro un tanto sonrojado y nervioso.

* * *

**.-Billy-.**

Todavía permanecía sentado en las gradas, mirando hacia abajo. No podía parar de pensar en los ojos del castaño, en verdad lo estaban volviendo loco y su corazón latía más fuerte al recordar su rostro.

Y cave mencionar que siempre era ÉL quien traía locos a todos.

\- Hey! Billy!- Bobby venía corriendo directo hacia el azabache. Al llegar a este, se sentó a su lado mientras lo miraba de forma extraña.

\- Tsk... que quieres...-dijo sin levantar la vista. Estaba empezando a irritarse al estar con ese idiota.

\- Oye...QUÉ DEMONIOS FUE ESO?!**-** gritó el rubio levantándose y alzando los brazos.

\- . . . -en respuesta el azabache solo le dedicó una mirada asesina.

\- POR QUÉ SALISTE CORRIENDO?!-

**\- . . . -** esta vez se levantó sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Bobby.

\- HEY! ME ESTAS ESCUCHA...-

\- . . . - Ahora si que se había encabronado.

Se acercó rápidamente al chico y lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa. Este es el momento donde se supone que tendría que darle un puñetazo en la boca para que se callara de una puñetera vez, pero no lo hizo.

Algo en mente del azabache se iluminó. Ahora que lo pensaba tal vez este chico le serviría para algo.

\- Bobby-dijo el azabache soltando al mencionado el cual estaba muy asustado. - Dime todo lo que sabes sobre ese chico- se sentó nuevamente.

\- Eh? Ha-hablas de...-

\- SI- le interrumpió Billy

\- Pues...- luego de cinco minutos de explicación se quedaron en silencio mientras que el azabache se había quedado pensativo con una expresión que nunca había hecho en su vida. Una expresión de... _**PENSAR.**_

\- Así que... su nombre es Spencer-dijo mientras sonreía con un leve sonrojo.

\- Y por qué quieres saber tanto sobre ese chico?- preguntó Bobby enarcando una ceja con una sonrisa pícara.

Las mejillas del azabache se colorearon de rojo.- E-eso no te importa!- le respondió molesto.

La sonrisa que tenía el rubio se desvaneció al ver la expresión del azabache. Algo dentro de él se estaba llenando de ira, y toda estaba dirigida hacia aquel castaño que con solo mencionarlo, hacia que Billy se sonrojara como nunca lo hizo antes.

Volvieron a un silencio, pero esta vez más incómodo y el aire estaba tenso.

\- Tú . . . estas enamorado de él-rompió nuevamente el silencio Bobby, pero con un tono serio y sin mirar a Billy.

**\- . . . ?!-** el azabache se sonrojo al extremo mirando al otro de manera molesta, luego se levantó bruscamente. **\- Q-QUÉ?! N-no seas idiota. YO NUNCA SALDRÍA CON UN INÚTIL COMO ÉL...Y MUCHO MENOS CON UN CHICO!-** le gritó avergonzado para luego tomar sus cosas e irse del lugar.

Bobby no le dirigió la palabra ni una mirada. Simplemente se quedó ahí, sentado mirando hacia la nada. Sentía que algo dentro de él se estaba destrozando y le atormentaba no saber que era.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando sintió algo cálido caer por sus mejillas.

Eran lágrimas.

Por otro lugar. El azabache iba rondando por los pasillos de la escuela. No tenía ganas de entrar a clases por ahora.

Se quedó pensando en lo que le había dicho el rubio. _"Estas enamorado de él"_. Esas palabras se le repetían en la cabeza una y otra vez.

\- (Si, claro... enamorado de un aficionado a las películas de terror)- pensó el azabache mientras cerraba los ojos y colocaba las manos detrás de su cabeza.

Siguió caminando hasta que chocó con algo... o mejor dicho alguien.

\- L-lo siento- le dijo con quien había chocado.

\- Hey! Ten más cuidado cuando cami...-No terminó la frase cuando se había dado cuenta de con quien había chocado.

Se quedaron mirando de frente. La persona con la cual había chocado no era nada más ni menos que el chico de sus pensamientos. Spencer Wright.

**\- Tú!-** gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Spencer miraba al azabache con enojo, en cambio Billy miraba al castaño un tanto sonrojado y nervioso. Hasta que recordó que este chico era un aficionado nada popular e inútil. Al recordarlo cambio la mirada que le dedicaba al castaño a una de enojo al igual que el otro.

* * *

\- Uhg... no sabía que la basura caminaba- dijo el azabache burlesco.

Spencer solo lo le lanzó una mirada asesina e intento seguir caminando, pero Billy lo detuvo del brazo.

\- No me ignores-dijo Billy con un tono frío. Sin embargo no resivió respuesta de parte del castaño, por lo que apretó más fuerte el brazo de este.

\- Suéltame- murmuró el castaño sin darle la cara, zafándose del agarré de Billy.

El azabache no reaccionó muy bien a la respuesta de Spencer. Lo tomó por los hombros y lo tiró contra los casilleros poniendo su pierna entre las del castaño.

\- Te dije que no me ignores- repitió Billy de manera más fría.

\- Mierda... que demonios quieres ahora?!-

\- Que, qué quiero? -ni él lo sabía lo que en realidad quería, lo estaba molestando por molestar, nada más... según él.

El azabache puso más fuerza contra el castaño para mantenerlo quieto. Lo quedó mirando a los ojos, unos que lo hipnotizaban con su profundidad quedando totalmente perdido en ellos.

Se acercó lentamente a su rostro, podía sentir la respiración del contrario tan cerca de la suya, sus labios se rozaban, tan cerca, tan cerca...

\- ¡Hey ustedes dos!- el azabache se separó rápidamente y lo soltó al ver quien era el que los había interrumpido.

\- ¿Qué hacen afuera de clases?-cuestionó Ponzi a los dos chicos. Billy estaba intentando inventar una excusa convincente, pero no tenía nada. Miró a Spencer porque el tampoco decía nada, pero este estaba ardiendo, literalmente, en llamas. Al verlo, no pudo evitar ponerse rojo por recordar lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

Ponzi solo los quedó mirando mientras esperaba una respuesta de ambos, pero al ver que ninguno se dignaba a hablar, los mandó a detención.

Los dos quedaron solos dentro de la sala, el castaño se sentó lo más alejado posible del otro, no quería ni verlo a la cara. En cambio, Billy buscaba alguna manera posible de ver su rostro, solo quería molestarlo.

Sacó una libreta en donde tenía algunas letras de canciones y comenzó a arracar las hojas en blaco, las hizo bolita y se las tiraba al castaño en la cabeza.

\- Maldita sea, para ya!-le gritó Spencer molesto volteándose a verle.

\- Quiero que me mires-dijo el azabache en un modo serio pero a la vez burlesco. Se sonrojo un poco al comprender lo que había dicho ¿por qué dijo eso?

El castaño también se sonrojo un poco, pero no dijo nada y se volteó nuevamente.

¿Qué estará pensando? Esa era una de las preguntas que circulaban por la mente del azabache. Se levantó de su asiento sigilosamente y se dirigió hacia el castaño que estaba de espaldas hacia él.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, acercó su rostro a la nuca del castaño, podía sentir el delicio aroma a caramelo de su cabello.

Este se asustó al sentir la respiración de Billy, se levantó para seguidamente voltarse quedando frente a frente con el azabache. Los brillantes ojos turquesa del mencionado chocaron con los oscuros ojos chocolates del castaño.

Estaban demasiado cerca, Billy podía sentir como sus mejillas ardían al igual que el castaño y su corazón estaba a mil. Nunca había sentido esto antes, ha estado con muchas otras chicas antes, pero ninguna le provocaba esto.

Y en un acto de desesperación puso su mano detrás de la cabeza de Spencer para unir sus labios. El castaño no correspondió e intento separarse pero Billy se lo impidió colocando su mano libre en la cintura de este.

El azabache intento pedir permiso para adentrarse a la tan dulce cavidad del castaño, pero este se lo impidió. Se separaron debido a la falta de aire, Billy aprovechó de tirarlo contra la pared, el contrario tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y estaba totalmente rojo.

\- Ese era tu primer beso?- le preguntó relamiéndose los labios. El castaño enrojeció aún más de lo que estaba dejando en claro que ese era un sí.

El azabache se acercó al oído del contrario y le susurró _"Déjame meter la lengua" _luego mordió su lóbulo descaradamente haciendo que el castaño gimiera levemente.

Billy soltó una pequeña risilla y retomó un nuevo beso pero con más rudeza y lujuria. Esta vez Spencer correspondió, el azabache mordió su labio inferior con fuerza haciendo que el castaño soltara algunos leves gemidos.

Tomó ventaja e introdujo su lengua recorriendo aquella tan deseada cavidad, chocando sus lenguas en un baile desenfrenado y lleno de pasión hasta que,nuevamente, la falta de aire fue culpable de que aquel salvaje beso se rompiera.

Se separaron lentamente dejando a la vista un hilillo de saliva que aún unia sus bocas. Billy no perdió tiempo y bajó hasta el cuello del castaño, empezó a lamer lo y besarlo mientras metía sus manos bajo la playera de este y jugaba con sus pezones.

Spencer intentó devilmente empujar al azabache por los hombros pero fue en vano. Billy seguía lamiendo y besando hasta que decidió morderlo. Hizo que el castaño soltara un gran y sonoro gemido que provocó que un bulto creciera en el pantalón del azabache.

Intentó meter las manos dentro del pantalón del castaño, pero este sacó fuerzas de quien sabe donde y lo empujó haciéndolo caer.

Billy cayó sentado iba a gritarle algo a Spencer, pero se dió cuenta de lo que había hecho. El castaño estaba llorando totalmente rojo contra la pared, su labio sangraba un poco y su cuello tenía algunas marcas.

_**¡¿Qué estaba haciendo?!**_


End file.
